A Pirates Life For Me
by Rhianikki
Summary: Jack gets a visit from his little sister while in jail, Jack proceeds to help will out, wackiness ensues!
1. The Beginning

  
  
Authors Note: You should see the movie before reading this, actually just see the movie, i personally have seen it 7 times, and im seeing it again tomorrow! This is set after the the pirates Leave Jack's cell or The Armory, anyway, If you read this and like it i'll be supremely surprised, so r/ r, and prove me wrong! Also, this will be poorly written because im focusing on writing two other fanfics, im only writing this to get my mind off of the other stuff im writing, but if i get reviews.... *hint, hint*  
  
  
Ch.1  
  
  
Jack Sparrow sunk down the wall of his cell *so there was a curse, I suppose I got a lucky break then* Jack thought to himself. He may have given up hope with the dog and the keys, and given up hope that another hole would be blown into his cell, but maybe there was another way out. Jack mentally scolded himself, he was being foolish, after all the keys had run off.  
  
All of a sudden a low whistle was heard, and the dog shot out to greet a blonde girl with pirate attire in the doorway, the girl looked about 16 to Jack, but he wasn't one to judge, she took the keys from the dogs mouth, and scratched under the dogs chin affectionately. * Im sittin' here whistling my arse off, and she waltzes in, whistles once, and the keys are hers! Unbelievable.* Jack was not liking this girl already, and she hadn't even uttered a word! The mystery girl motioned for another figure to enter the room, he followed her gaze and his eyes bulged.  
  
Eliza! Jack gasped in shock, Eliza looked around the same age as the blonde, she was a brunette, and wore the same pirate garb as the blonde had.  
  
Hiya jack! Eliza said, taking the keys from the blonde who clearly looked like she wanted to be elsewhere. My, but do you get into trouble in short amounts of time! I saw you about a year ago, and you were in just as much trouble then! Must you always count on me to get you out of tight fixes! Eliza was waving the keys in front of Jack's cell, she obviously wanted a confession.  
  
All right, all right, i'll admit it, I, the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow, need my little sister to bail me out of jail. Jack looked around innocently as Eliza unlocked his cell, Eliza looked quite smug, but she didn't rub it in.  
  
Who may I ask is this lass? Jack asked Eliza, motioning towards the blonde.  
  
Oh, this is Kate, I met her in Tortuga Eliza sad while watching Kate pet the dog.  
  
What pray tell were you doing in Tortuga? Also, what was she doing in Tortuga? Jack said with a worried glance towards his sister, and a suspicious one towards Kate.  
  
Its not what you think, you have such a dirty mind Jack, anyway, I was in Tortuga, looking for any signs of you, I know you tend to stay there for months on end, while I was there I met Kate, while she was punching out some big guy hitting on me! Eliza said this with great pride, either because some big guy hit on her, or because Eliza knocked him out.  
  
Wait, a big guy hit on you?! That's it, your not leaving my sight again Jack said quite cockily, thinking he was an authority figure.  
  
She doesn't need your permission, anyway, the both of us could take on anyone, I have been one of the best swordsmen in the Caribbean science I was nine. Plus, as Eliza said, when I saw him hitting on her I helped out, then we became friends and started looking for you, I was coming here anyway though. Kate said with some arrogance.  
  
Fine, so you can fight with a sword, who can't? Why were you coming here? Jack asked, trying to maintain his Big Bad Pirate' mystique.  
  
Kate said, as if trying to rid herself of the conversation as quickly as possible.   
  
Jack dropped the subject, and lead the way out of the musty jail, Eliza followed, dragging a less than cooperate Kate with her. Outside the jail it was all out war, Jack spotted the blacksmith from earlier taking an ax out of one of the pirates backs.  
  
Follow me Whispered Jack. The two girls nodded in agreement.  
  
The pirates all fled for the ship when they heard the ships bell toll. Jack watched The Black Pearl sail away as he hid in the shadows. The two girls looked at the unconscious figure on the ground, only a few feet away from them.  
  
Will Kate whispered to herself, tears forming in her eyes.  
  
What? Jack inquired.  
  
Kate sobered up immediately. Uh, will you help him up? she said uncertainly.  
  
Oh, all right, but if he attacks me again, i'm shoving you in front of the blade Jack said the last bit under his breath, but he was pretty sure she heard him anyway.  
  
Wakey, wakey! Jack said prodding Will with his foot. Will slowly woke from his unconscious state. Looking around him Will saw Jack, a brunette, and a figure with their back turned to him.  
  
They've taken Elizabeth! Will said staring up at Jack. The figure with their back turned, gasped and turned around, before realizing their error. Will looked curiously at the blonde, then said uncertainly.  
  
Kate?  
  
  
* Ok this sux, and I mean sux, i'm not even going to pretend I have hopes of reviews, maybe i'll just leave it like this, I don't think I deserve to keep going with this, its just SO bad! Jennifer if your reading this, please tell me honestly how bad it is and review, that goes for everyone! Tell me how bad this is!


	2. Kate's Tale

Authors Note: Ok thanks to the few people that reviewed saying the story wasn't that bad, i'm writing this to get my mind off of my other fic Warming Up Two Hearts, but im kinda getting into it! Chapter three will be up if I get some more reviews ^_^ ( He he im now a review hungry maniac )  
  
  
Ch. 2  
  
  
Kate? Will dared not to believe his eyes, it was impossible, it couldn't be her.  
  
Jack and Eliza looked curiously towards Kate, how could Will possibly know her? Kate suddenly seemed very interested in the shards of glass on the ground, she refused too look up, even though she would have liked to look at Will again, it had been so long since she had seen him last.  
  
How can you know her? Eliza asked, quite oblivious to the fact Kate wanted this conversation to end.  
  
I think I know her, Kate? Is that you? Will got up, inching closer to her, turning her chin up towards him. Will smiled looking down into her eyes.  
  
Hi Will Kate said with false cheeriness. She had said she came back to see family, but he was one of the big reasons she wanted to come back fast.  
  
How do you two know each other? Jack asked, clearly baffled.  
  
I have known Kate most of her life Will explained I first met her when I was twelve, on the crossing from England, she was eight. Elizabeth, Kate's older sister was sort of my nursemaid, they found me in the water, Elizabeth's father granted me an apprenticeship at the local blacksmiths, I became Kate's friend, and Elizabeth's............ friend Will finished, not wanting to word that he hoped to find Elizabeth as more than a friend.  
  
Ah, so you have found a girl! Jack said lightening the mood.  
  
You said they took Elizabeth? Kate said, now focusing on the problem at hand.  
  
Yes, I don't know why Will was obviously disturbed.  
  
Wait, if you have known her since since she eight, then why is it a shock you're seeing her? And then why did Eliza meet her in Tortuga? Jack suspected that there was some sort of story behind this mystery girl.  
  
Well, a few years ago, about five I believe, Kate ran away. For reasons unknown to me, she was eleven , we weren't sure if she ran away, or if she was kidnapped, we searched for her for two years, then decided she didn't want to be found. Will finished with a sigh as if it was too hard to remember.  
  
The group looked towards Kate expectantly, wanting an explanation  
  
Ok Kate said with a sigh, beginning her long story. Well, when I was ten I use to go down to the docks and look out for pirate ships Kate got a gleam in her eyes when she said this I was just as obsessed with pirates as my big sister was, my father didn't mind my daily excursions to the docks, he thought I was just being a normal child interested in ships. A few months after I started going down to the docks a ship came in that looked suspiciously like a pirate ship, but it had no pirate flag so I assumed it was just wishful thinking. The ship docked, and the crew got off, one was a boy about a year older than me, the rest were old, to a ten year old at least. one of the old sailors grabbed me, but the boy snatched me out of his grasp, and took me behind a building to calm me down. We talked for hours, about anything and everything, its was such great fun! I found out that his name was Liam, but everyone on the ship just knew him as Boy', he told me that the ship he sailed with actually WAS a pirate ship, but it was a secret. The ship was in and out of port from days to months! He was my best friend. Then when I was eleven my father told me to stop going to the docks because it was unladylike, and I had to be prim and proper around people now that I was betrothed. BETROTHED?! I was heartbroken I cried and cried, but my father said it was too bad, love had nothing to do with marriage apparently. A fortnight after I heard the news, Liam came into port. We hugged, he told me stories of the places he had been, then I told him I was betrothed, at first he thought I was saying I couldn't see him anymore, then I explained that I hated my prim and proper life, the only time I was myself was with Liam! So I packed my things, and left with Liam on the pirate ship when they left port. Surprisingly the pirates accepted me quite easily, I was Liam's Girlfriend', which was shortened to Liam's Girl', Liam mind you was ecstatic, he was no longer Boy', but Liam', I was still Liam's Girl' for two years, then I was upgraded to Kate, after being on the ship for three years an incident occurred and I was separated from Liam and the ship, that's how I ended up in Tortuga, and that's how I met Eliza! Kate finished her story and sat down on a crate looking drained. The group could tell that she didn't want to talk about this Occurrence' so they left it be.  
  
So that's why you can fight with a sword! jack said with some haughtiness.  
  
No, actually I taught her how to fight with swords I made since I met her, she was one of the best Swordsmen in the Caribbean when she was nine! Will said with pride.  
  
Jacks smile quickly sunk into a frown while muttering yea, she might have mentioned that Jack was not liking this girl. He turned to Eliza. So what did you do over the break? Jack said with false enthusiasm. Jack was worried that his little sister had as good a year as Kate.  
  
Eliza blushed a bit. Well.......  
  
  
  
  
Authors Note 2: Ok, im done! I actually had the next bit written out but Decided to end it here, so If I get a few reviews saying that I suck, or I rock, or that if the next chapter up your going to kill me, or just a death threat! If i get at least five reviews ( no Jennifer you can't just review five times, I know your the only person reading this) I will post the next chapter immediately! *Rhianikki runs off dreaming about reviews, and Will Turner*


	3. Eliza's Tantrum

* Authors Note: Thanx for all the reviews ( about 3 ) but i'd like a few more please!!! Ok on with the story im sorry I haven't updated in a while, but my other fic is getting longer, and longer! Ok on with the story! By the way this chapter is going to be short, because im on vacation and I only have the internet for an hour, and I need to update this fic as well as my other one, so I have a half an hour to type this, spell check it, and post it, here I go!  
  
**Chapter 3  
  
**  
Let's not be shy now Eliza! Jack said leaning closer to his sister, after all a family must share their experiences with one another! Jack plastered a false smile on his face and grinned at Eliza.  
  
I have spent the last few months looking for you, I looked in Tortuga, found Kate, end of story! Eliza said offhandedly. Jack had a feeling she was lying. Jack looked at her with an unbelieving stare. That's it! Eliza said, looking hurt that Jack wouldn't believe her. Jack THOUGHT Eliza was lying so he arched his eyebrows, Kate KNEW Eliza was lying, so she arched her eyebrows, Kate knew what Eliza had really been doing, and didn't know why she wouldn't tell Jack.  
  
Eliza looked sheepish, and turned her face away from Jack, as if preparing to get a reprimand. I spent most of my time with Dorgon. Eliza flinched away from her brother, knowing what was to come.  
  
YOU DID WHAT!? Jack screeched, Will and Kat actually jumped back from the pair. HOW COULD YOU!! That boy is no good! I specifically told you when you were 10 not to spend ANY time with him! Jack was seething. Eliza became defensive suddenly, she looked just as mad, Kate knew not to get in her friends way when she was angry.  
  
You have no right to judge him! Eliza screamed at Jack, who was obviously shocked she would yell back at him, where had that come from? What happened to his little sister who did what her big brother said? She never used to be this..... angry, or .....outgoing, where had she gotten this influence? Jack looked over to Kate who was smirking, that little s***, she was to blame for this! Jack looked back to the problem, Eliza.  
  
Of course I can Judge him! When you started hanging around him when you were little, it was fine, but when you were ten I told you not to hang around him! He is bad news! You shouldn't associate with him, I mean, he's a pirate! Jack obviously didn't think that last bit through. Eliza gave him a look that said are you retarded?'.  
  
YOUR CAPTAIN JACK SPARROW! How can you say I can't associate with pirates you moron! Eliza was absolutely furious, Jack was beginning to regret begrudging Eliza to see Dorgon. Jack took a different approach to the situation.  
  
Eliza, i'm just worried about you, I don't trust Dorgon, I just worry about if your safe with him that's all Jack said in a sweet voice, as if talking to a little child, Kate and ELiza knew he was lying through his gold teeth.  
  
I know when i'm with Dorgon, nothing will happen to me and so should you. Eliza said calmly. Jack was dumbfounded. Fine, so Dorgon had stolen his little sisters heart. Jack decided he had to get rid of Dorgon, somehow.  
  
Eliza heard a sniffle, and turned to Kate and Will, Kate's eyes were red rimmed, Eliza immediately ran over to comfort her friend, knowing what was wrong.  
  
What's the matter with the little bint? Jack asked, trying to sound as if he didn't care, when in actuality he was worried.  
  
It's all right, I just wasn't thinking when I spoke, she's fine Eliza assured the group. Kate sniffed and nodded, she would be fine. WIll and Jack wanted to ask what was the matter, but restrained themselves for fear of making Kate cry.  
  
After a while Kate composed herself, apologizing, then asking the question that had been bugging her. Where is Elizabeth?  
  
Will looked at her sadly before telling her why her sister was not there to greet her.  
  
  
* Authors Note: Ok, Ok I know, VERY short. But its I'll I can write+spell check+ post in half an hour!! PLease review, and next time the Chapter will be MUCH longer!! (only if i get a lot of reviews tho)  
**  
*~*~*~*~*~*Thank You*~*~*~*~*  
  
****Jem: ** I'll steal you dreams anytime! Ok i'll update again soon!  
  
**Harrypotter4ever: ** Thanx! Ur such a sweetie, but im used to six pages of really's, i'll degrade Jack anytime , I'll update in a few days.  
  
**Wicked-angel3: **Thanx, I am distracted tho, im getting better I think, I actually have an outline for how this story is gonna go! I've never had one before.....


End file.
